EB Gets Help From Pink Burets
by TempleOfWolves
Summary: E.B got himself his first case of the heat, skilled tough bunnies can help him get back to working with his human sidekick Fred in no time. *Does have adult content, also Jellybeaning*


It was another work day, Fred O'Hare spun around on the office chair as he dove his hands into his hair letting out a raspberry from his lips outta frustration. He needed advice on how to run operations today in the factory and he needed his co-worker pronto. E.B's dad was walking to their office.

Fred waved at him,"Hey do you know where E.B went, he should have been here fifteen minutes ago?"

"Thats the thing, he's not himself today."

"Wait, what does that mean sir?"

"I believe its my sons cycle, you know, they get crazy.", he told the human, surely he knows what that is.

"Mating season?"

"Yes, I had to lock him to his room, he attacked one of the girl bunny workers this morning and we pried him off before anything internal was done to her"

"Wow, what do we do?"

"Im afraid we have to wait it out, or satisfy him until he breaks", he pointed the possibility looking back at Fred.

"Wait, why are you giving me that look, you don't expect me too-", Fred waved himself defensly tipping back anxiously.

His dad did a gagging and spitting motion with his hands,"No,no,no, besides it doesn't do anything, if anything that's not a rabbit was to court with him."

"Right well what did you do before", Fred sat on the edge of the desk,"Surely this isn't the first season E.B has had."

"It is", his father stated,"We'd have volunteers back when I was in my early run."

"This should be easy, what female rabbit wouldn't want E.B?"

"I don't think you quite understand when a male bunny gets into heat here, he needs several volunteers, and your'e aware were understaffed quite a bit this year"

"Then get professionals", Fred snapped his fingers,"The Pink Berets"

* * *

E.B looked like a rabid feral beast, he tore his clothes off, running around on his fours.

"Dad,dad,dad,dad,dad", the bunny muttered, whacking at his locked door with drumsticks he picked up angrily,"Open this damn door!"

E.B heard the lock unfasten, three blonde rabbits with pink hats swung the door open hitting E.B straight down the ground, "Ow! What the? Pink Berets?"

One of them met E.B with a kiss before the two started dragging him and plopping him on top his bed. He put up a good fight but he was no match for their strength. The three bunny girls easily kept him pinned down, his desperate flailing began to decrease while the three hares were having a kissing party on E.B's face, his nose twitched.

"Girls, girls, ohhhh yes", E.B breathed.

E.B was unaware of a hidden camera that his buddy Fred had a fist cuffing the carrot ,Over the steamy trio of ninja bunnies making E.B one happy bunny.

Through a pink snatch that gripped and wetly rode on his flesh, to the blonde bunny that put her strawberry folds gliding on his lips, to the hare giving a tongue tickling rim job, the Burets were here to please. That bunny butt on his carrot slammed down as fast as E.B with drumsticks, his cock spit his wet seed inside. While the anal licking Buret was more then enjoying her spot, just preferring to stay rimming a tight little asshole, the Buret on his face and dick switched.

Turning around coming up to his face, her tail bounced as E.B whiffed her asses scent and got to eat her out. The others bunny butt got vaginally plugged to his cock and start hopping on E.B's crotch.

She worked on pushing herself up and down that bunny cock in her tight sex, her face winced feeling his cum go up her.

The third Buret got aquatinted with her vage diving down the pole before going jackrabbit

"Oh, you girls are such beauties"

The Buret on top of his viewing had patted his forehead, until she made a face and motioned she had to stop to go jellybean.

"We can kink it up a notch can we love", EB invited as the Buret held her bootie in place and shat several beans in his mouth, EB lifted her bun up to spit the jellybeans out, bunnies didn't like to eat candy much, though he didn't have a problem with it when he was younger.

Cum was spilling out his heated base and the Buret on it enjoyed the warm fluid go in her nethers.

The three Burets did the whole thing again once more with their tail holes getting pumped with EB's cock and its gooey leftovers from the very tight bun rides. E.B sat up, patting the Buret's butt close to him.

"I think Im ready, I have to go, Fred needs me!", E.B stormed out in a hurry before coming back in and grabbing a new change of clothes. Once gone again, the Burets conceious of the hidden camera gave Fred watching a salute, his pants stayed down and his dick gone sticky.

Fred getting himself together pulled and zipped back up those pants before speedy E.B rushed to the office.

"Hey Fred, Im sorry Im late"

Fred twiddled a Sharpie pen,"Its uh..no problem, what took you so long?"

"Bunny things, you would't understand", was all E.B gave Fred.


End file.
